DPA16
Team Galactic's Ultimate Warrior (Japanese: ギンガ団最強の戦士 The Galaxy Gang's Greatest Warrior) is the sixteenth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot As Cyrus obtains Mesprit at Lake Verity, he is confronted by Professor Rowan. He asks the Professor if he plans to interfere with his plans, and Rowan replies that he personally has no plans to stop him, however Hareta will certainly smash his ambitions. Cyrus wonders about that as he tells Rowan of his greatest warrior, someone he should know quite well... Our heroes arrive at the Galactic Veilstone Building, Hareta comments on how they're finally there, with Byron replying that it only took so long because of Hareta taking all the side roads to catch Pokémon. He then goes into a speech about all the people and Pokémon they've hurt, asking if they're prepared to go. Hareta replies affirmatively with a mouth full of food, as all the other Gym Leaders eat too. After Byron asks them why exactly why they're eating, Hareta replies that they can't battle on an empty stomach. Meanwhile, B-2, who is on guard duty, asks them what they're doing out the front of HQ, and Hareta replies offering a request for him to join the meal, which he accepts. Byron then asks why exactly they're eating with the enemy. Jupiter watches from the security system, questioning what's going on, as Team Galactic's greatest warrior comments that she looks forward to defeating them all. After finishing their meal, Hareta and the Gym Leaders storm Galactic HQ, splitting into 3 teams as Byron goes with Hareta. Gardenia steps on a Warp Panel, and ends up in a room with Team Galactic's greatest warrior. She seems to recognize her, however Gardenia is attacked before she can confirm the warrior's identity. Meanwhile, Hareta and Byron continue their attack on the building, as they suddenly realize that everyone seems to have disappeared. They then hear the voice of Jupiter over the PA system notifying them their plan is a failure and displaying the defeated Gym Leaders on a screen, telling them that if they wish to save their friends, they must step onto a nearby Warp Panel. Byron states that it has to be a trap, Hareta then replies that even if it's a trap, it'll be fine because everything will be fine as long as they win. The two of them step on the panel to arrive in a large battle coliseum where they meet Team Galactic's greatest warrior... Mitsumi! Hareta is taken off guard by this and questions Mitsumi on what she's doing, to which she replies that she is now a member of Team Galactic. She manages to force Byron out of the room by having her Infernape knock him onto another Warp Panel. Jupiter and Cyrus watch the events fold out from above as Cyrus comments on how ever since Mitsumi was a child, he had been working on molding her into the perfect fighting machine. Meanwhile, back on the field Hareta asks Mitsumi if the reason she joined Team Galactic was because of him. The time his Geodude hit her in the head? The time that broke wind on her? The time he peed on her bag when he was half asleep? She reverts back to her normal self briefly as she says that she noticed her bag smelled odd and had no idea that it was HIS fault. However, after a word from the Boss, she becomes serious again and attacks Hareta. After a little more persuasion, he's finally willing to strike back with Regigigas, however Mitsumi comments that she'll be able to take advantage of its as she attacks. However, using Kadabra's , Regigigas is able to leap into action immediately, delivering a "From the Ceiling " to Infernape. As Hareta tells Mitsumi to bring it on, it is revealed to the reader that Cyrus has a trump card which forces Mitsumi to do his bidding. Major events * Team Galactic obtain Mesprit. * Hareta and the Gym Leaders storm Team Galactic HQ. * When all the other Gym Leaders are defeated, Hareta and Byron are lured in against Team Galactic's greatest warrior, Mitsumi. * After Byron is flung away through a Warp Panel, Hareta and Mitsumi's battle begins. * Hareta counteracts Regigigas's Slow Start with Kadabra's Skill Swap. * Cyrus is revealed to have a trump card which forces Mitsumi into doing his bidding. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * B-2 * Roark * Gardenia * Maylene * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Byron * Candice * Cyrus * Jupiter * Professor Rowan * Pokémon * ( ) * (Hareta's; flashback) * ( ) * (Hareta's; new) * (Hareta's; new) * ( ) * (Mitsumi's) * (B-2's) * ( 's) * Trivia Errors *In the English book, when Hareta and the Gym Leaders make it to the Team Galactic building, it says Team Galaxy Building, when it should be Team Galactic Building. Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPA16